


[Podfic] Antiquated Communique

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Letters, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Antiquated Communique" by tielanAuthor's original summary:What do you do when your lover is the Prince of Asgard and half a galaxy away?
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Antiquated Communique

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Antiquated Communique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392741) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 

  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:04:19 
  * **File size:** 4 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=15YAGi7tsJqfxnCtfwsktKABCLKTdeTRn)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aC-DSmxU1Pds03hR3aI5MgEFbssA2w67)

### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Antiquated Communique_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392741)
  * **Author:** [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona


End file.
